When Denied, Persuade
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: Just how much will Olivia beg Alex for a special treat before Alex gives in? AO.


_Title: _When Denied, Persuade  
_Author:_ No Wishing On The Never Star  
_Summary: _Just how much will Olivia beg Alex for a special treat before Alex gives in? AO.  
_Genre: _Humour/Romance.  
_Rating: _Rated T._  
Author__'s Note: _I had help coming up with this. Thank you Rebelsom for the story title and making me get off my ass to write it, and also for helping me with ideas. I hope this helps to persuade my baby to let me get my chichi…pwease? I'll be a good girl forever and ever and ever…

* * *

Shaking her head in disbelief, Alex snatched the small bag from the kitchen table. _I told her she didn't need these_, Alex thought as she rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, after Alex had hid the bag, Olivia came into the kitchen. "Where are they?" Olivia asked, seeing the empty table top.

"You can have them back when we settle down later to watch the movie," Alex gave Olivia a reassuring smile, "if you're good."

"But why can't I have some now?" Olivia pouted.

"I said no, Olivia," Alex replied sternly, pointing to the couch in the living room. Olivia sighed and trudged to the couch, plopping down heavily in defiance, muttering 'meanie-head' under her breath.

"I heard that!" Alex yelled from the kitchen, stifling a laugh as she watched Olivia remain in pouting mode.

Olivia jumped up from the couch and grumbled all the way over to the dvd player.

Alex grinned discreetly and walked into the living room, carrying the bag in one hand and a small container of tiny cut fresh vegetables in the other.

"I'm going to go grab Taco and I'll be right back," Olivia excitedly rushed through saying her sentence when she saw Alex carrying the bag. Alex smiled and nodded for Olivia to go, settling down on the end of the couch with her legs stretched out the length of the sofa.

Olivia came back into the living room with Taco cupped in both of her hands, gently stroking the rat's soft fur with her thumb. Alex smiled at Olivia and patted the space between her legs. Olivia slowly sat down, making sure to not drop Taco as she leaned back into Alex.

The blonde draped a blanket over them, careful of not hitting Taco. Olivia laid her head back on Alex's chest, turning her head to see the tv screen while still lying on her back. Alex smiled and shut the tabletop lamp off beside her, darkening the room save for the soft blue glow of the tv.

Alex bent her head down to kiss the top of Olivia's head, gently sifting her nimble fingers through the brunette's short hair. Olivia sighed contentedly, safely laying Taco on her chest. Taco began to lick her little front paws, rubbing around her ears and face afterwards, cleaning her fur cutely. Alex smiled and reached into the container, pulling out a small piece of fresh cucumber for Taco; she held it up to the rat, smiling when Taco wrapped her tiny paws around the cold snack, taking the offering.

Taco softly squeaked her thanks and scurried up Olivia's chest to rest in the crook of the detective's neck with her slightly cumbersome but healthy treat. Olivia slowly reached up with her index finger, gently tracing Taco's spine as the black and white rat hunched over her new treasure, happily eating the soft middle of the cucumber piece as she held it up like a mini vegetable steering wheel.

After Taco was finished eating around the peeling, she dropped the rest carelessly on Olivia's neck. Olivia groaned and threw the peeling into the small trash can beside the couch.

"M&m?" Olivia childishly murmured, looking up at Alex upsidedown.

"Have you been a good girl?" Alex grinned down at Olivia, picking up the much-wanted bag.

"Mmhmm! I promise!" Olivia pleaded, her deep brown eyes widening in expectation.

"No m&ms yet, but you do get this." Alex covered Olivia's lips with hers, kissing her softly upsidedown.

"As much as I love upsidedown kissies, and you know I do, I wanted candy more," Olivia pouted when Alex broke the kiss.

"Too bad."

"You're no fair, Alex."

"Who said I had to be?" Alex playfully retorted, grinning when Olivia huffed.

"But Alex!" Olivia whined, carefully picking Taco up as she turned around to face Alex.

"Yes dear?" Alex smiled, teasing Olivia further.

"Look at Taco's face," Olivia held Taco up close to Alex's face, "she wants me to have candy." She then placed the rat on Alex's chest.

Alex giggled and shook her head, taking a couple m&ms out.

Olivia licked her lips as she watched Alex happily munch on the chocolate candy, "Can I have a taste?"

Alex grinned and kissed Olivia, slipping her chocolate-coated tongue inside the detective's mouth teasingly. Giggling softly, Alex then massaged Olivia's tongue with hers before pulling away with a smug smile.

Olivia whimpered softly, "I want more baby." Her chocolate brown eyes zeroed in on Alex's soft pink lips.

Alex watched as Taco quickly scurried over to Olivia's face; standing on her hind legs, Taco gave Olivia a rat kissie by cutely nuzzling her nose and whiskers against Olivia's chin.

The couple giggled. The detective gently kissed the top of Taco's head and grinned happily, "Thank you very much."

Olivia looked up and went to kiss the blonde's lips.

"No, go wash your lips off first," Alex giggled as she moved her head back so Olivia missed her lips.

"Fine," Olivia groaned, rolling her eyes as she wrestled herself out from under the blanket and off of Alex. Olivia made a pit-stop to Taco's cage to put her back before going to the bathroom.

After a minute or so, Olivia came running back into the living room with a worried look on her face, her brown eyes wide with fear.

"What?"

"Alex! Spider! Where's my gun?!" Olivia frantically yelled, running into the bedroom to get her police issued 9mm. Alex's eyes grew wide in surprise and she gasped, "You're going to shoot a spider…with a gun?!"

Olivia looked at Alex with a serious expression.

The blonde giggled and shook her head in utter amusement, "You're not shooting the spider. Just take a magazine to it, you big fraidy-cat." The embarrassed detective glared at the laughing blonde and turned around on her heel, huffing not-so-silently to the bathroom.

After around thirty seconds later, Alex heard a loud shriek coming from the bathroom. Olivia had found the spider…again.

The blonde rolled her eyes and got up to come to Olivia's rescue. "Move that sexy ass of yours out of my way," Alex said, reaching past Olivia to swat the spider dead. "You think my ass is sexy?" Olivia asked, her eyes wide with curiousity.

Alex did nothing but grin in response to her lover's question.

"Slap it for me," Olivia turned to face the wall and bent over for Alex to slap her ass.

"With spider germs on my hand?" Alex raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, knowing how much Olivia hated germs and bugs.

Olivia straightened up really quick and squealed, "No! Wash your hands first! Ewwy! Spider guts!"

The attorney giggled and shook her head, turning the faucet on warm. Alex sighed, contented when the soothing warm water ran down her hands, dripping off the tips of her fingers into the porcelain white sink. She removed her hands from the flow of the sink and waited for Olivia to squirt soap onto them for her. Alex rinsed and dried her hands off, turning to wrap her arms around Olivia's waist.

"I love you," Alex mumbled against the brunette's shoulder, nuzzling close.

The detective smiled and snaked her arms tightly around Alex's waist, "I love you too, honey."

Olivia slowly led her to the dark living room, sitting down on the soft couch. She gently pulled Alex to sit down on her lap, the blonde's legs laying across Olivia's legs. Alex tiredly laid her head down on Olivia's shoulder, whimpering for her 'blankey'. Olivia smiled at her lover's childish behaviour and draped the blanket over them, snuggling Alex tighter into her warmth.

Alex nuzzled her head against Olivia's shoulder, moving to hide her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. "Mmm…warmth," Alex sighed contentedly. Olivia petted Alex's hair in slow, gentle strokes, knowing this made the blonde attorney sleepy. Alex deserved some rest after working hard all day.

After a while, Alex's breathing slowed down to a steady pace, her deep breaths playing at the base of Olivia's sensitive neck. "Sweetheart, let's get you to bed," Olivia softly whispered against Alex's sleep-warmed forehead, carefully maneurvering Alex so as to cradle her like a baby against her body, supporting the weight of the light blonde in her arms. Alex unconsciously clung to the warm body carrying her down the darkened hallway leading to the bedroom.

Olivia gently laid Alex in the middle of their big, comfortable bed. The detective returned with the 'blankey' to cover her companion with. Olivia looked at Alex's attire: an old Notre Dame College tee and some black yoga pants; perfect for bed. As Olivia undressed slowly, she observed the angel sleeping.

Peaceful.

Beautiful.

Admirable.

_She's everything I ever wanted in life…More than I deserve_, Olivia's inner thoughts rang through her mind. _I'm so lucky. So very lucky_.

Olivia climbed in beside the blonde in bed, wrapping her arms around the sleeping beauty.

_Wait a second, I forgot something._

Olivia hopped out of bed quickly and ran into the living room to grab the m&ms. Grinning, Olivia popped a few into her mouth as she walked down the dark hallway to her sleeping princess.

* * *

Soooo...how was it? lol a bit random and different from other fanfictions, I bet lol but anyways, please leave a review? Oh, I act more like Olivia, and the love of my life is a bit like Alex hehe lol


End file.
